Songs that Sing my Life
by Balliol84
Summary: Hey, my first attempt at a story! Just a short story- Ipod Challenge- with Harry and an OC. Hope you enjoy, reviews welcome.


IPOD CHALLENGE

Pairing= Harry and Evelyn

Song 1- A Star is Born- Hercules- Harry

It was finally over- the relief and joy over people's faces. Others mingled with loss and devastation. He could be with her again, tell her he truly loved her- what he had said before was to protect her and that they could really be together forever. All he had to do was find her among the crowd, hiding from those around him who wanted his attention he had gone in search of her only to discover he was too late.

Song 2 Oops I did it again- Britney Spears- Evelyn

If I never saw Harry Potter again for as long as I live I will be the happiest girl alive. How could he kiss her? Did I truly mean so little to him? He had to know that he'd been messing with my heart again- well that he had been flirting with me- and he turns round and snogs Cho Chang. I'm through with the heartache, 5 years I've loved that boy- not because he is "the boy who lived" but because he understands me, he makes me laugh, naturally I think he's cute (though Hermione disagrees) and I just do. I don't want to but I do. It hurts that I don't mean as much to him as he does to me.

Song 3 Hilary Duff Fly- Evelyn

America- time to go home I guess. Nothing left here for me, at least nothing I remember. Hermione and Ron have begged me to stay but I need the break, follow my dream y'know? Or at least I think its my dream- since the accident I haven't really been able to tell what's a memory and what isn't. I just think its my time to break free and take control again- the war is over, Teddy is with his gran and I have no proper responsibilities left here. Perhaps if I could remember what people were telling me I would feel sad but I don't so its time to catch my plane and fly.

Song 4 Breakeven The Script- Harry

I thought when the war was over my heartache would end. Evie and I would be reunited and could be together like a normal couple. Fate really must hate as during the battle she hit her head and couldn't even remember Hogwarts let alone our love. Now she is in America, a famous pop star in the wizarding world and engaged to some quid ditch star. I can feel my heart break every time her name is mentioned, her voice comes on the radio singing about our life together that she can't properly remember. I pray to some God that one day she does- she has his heart and mine and has no idea. I want her to be happy but I need her, I'm falling apart without her. Ron and Hermione won't say but I can see it in their eyes. I'm just a shell of who I used to be and need to move on or get her back.

Song 5 Mary's Song (Oh My My) Taylor Swift- Harry

The day we all knew would come. Hermione and Ron's wedding. She looked beautiful in her dress as her dad walked her down the aisle- a church wedding to keep the wizard secret. There is another who looked even more beautiful and my eyes catches hers as she laughs at something her fiancé says. She looks good- her blonde hair catching the suns rays and making it look like gold. I am distracted in my looking by Ron who urges me to give my speech- the best man speech. I try to keep it light and funny, remembering all the good times we've had and all the promise of the future. Yet all I can think is that I miss her.

Song 6 Every time We Touch Cascada- Evelyn

I hate to admit it but recently I've had a niggling doubt about my wedding. Don't get me wrong I love Alec a lot its just that when we were at Hermione's wedding and Harry looked at me I could have sworn I felt something. Then when he held my hand for the dance as best man and maid of honour I felt… a spark. As if of some long forgotten dream. I'm probably delusional- I mean if he was important in my previous life surely I would have remembered I by now? Our wedding is just 4 weeks away and it's probably nothing- in fact I know its nothing…right?

Song 7 Out of Reach Gabrielle-Evelyn

It all came back to me in a flash. I just could say the words and everyone was looking at me and I just couldn't do it then bam! Memories start flooding through me like a fast flowing river. The love and the laughs, the pain and the anger. I could feel the tears flowing down my eyes but only in an outer body way- as if they were not my own. In that moment I knew I couldn't marry him- I didn't truly love him, I had just seen and felt what that was like and this wasn't it. So I told him where I stood and ran right back down that aisle. And that's the story of how I found myself standing outside His flat; mascara down my face, wearing a ripped wedding dress and about to confess my undying love for a man I had only just remembered.

Song 8 Unapologize Carrie Underwood- Harry

I opened my door expecting to see Ron standing there with some fire whiskey and a consoling expression. Instead I saw something I never thought I would again:

" Hi"

That was the first word she said to me but I was too shocked to return them.

"I know I have no right to be here and that you have probably moved on, I mean I was engaged to another man and all, and I know that there is almost no chance that you feel the same way I do. But I'm not sorry that I'm here and for what I'm about to say, I mean I will forget saying it if you want me to its just that I need to know for sure how you feel, y'know? Well maybe you don't I'm not sure. The thing is I love you- I know that's stupid cause ive only just remembered you but I remember everything and I know my feelings haven't changed…."

And it was then I kissed her, just so happy to have her back in my arms as if a part of me had been missing. Glad she wasn't sorry for saying that she loved me.

Song 9 You're still the one- Shania twain-Harry

"From all those years ago, all the struggles we've faced in between I knew that Evie was the girl for me. The way she can make me smile when I'm down, the way she knows just what I need or am thinking. The way she loves me unconditionally. After everyone said we wouldn't make it I'm glad that we didn't listen to them. As with all our friends and family gathered around us today we intertwined our souls together and become man and wife. So raise a toast for the beautiful bride and my soul mate, I love you"

Song 10 Last Request Paolo Nutini- Evelyn

Today has been a struggle- painful and long- but definitely worth it. I can see Harry talking to our family, at least the closet thing either of us has to family. I wish our parents were here to witness today but this isn't a moment to dwell on the sadness. Today is about fresh starts, taking our previous mistakes and guilty actions and learning from them. From today onwards its not just Harry and I anymore. We are a family in the true sense of the word with the arrival of our son- James- after Harry's dad. He is so small and lovely and as I see the two men in my life together I swell with pride and know that my life is finally complete.


End file.
